showstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Balloon Boy
BB is an animatronic introduced in Five Night's at Freddy's 2. He is a human child animatronic; he belongs to Scott Cawthon but the particular interpretation of the character is roleplayed and owned by Kayhighwindroxsforev. Appearance BB is a young child animatronic, he has peach colored skin, rosy cheeks, a triangular persian-orange colored nose, and sky blue eyes. His eye color varies throughtout his range of emotions, becoming pink when he is upset or frightened. He wears a red and blue striped propeller beanie, and a similarly colored shirt with two white buttons. He sports blue jeans and brown shoes. His height is registered at a short 3'6, marking him to be shorter than most of the animatronics. Locations BB sticks to the Game Room unless he has reason to leave it, such as hanging out with his best friend Mike, playing games with his parents, or if he's scared of the dark. If he is frightened by the dark room he will try to find the nearest adult - be they human or animatronic - making his way to the office. He is seen stumbling through the darkness, as he has no night vision built in to his system. Behavior BB acts like a real normal human child, having emotions similar to that of how a child behaves. He gets scared easily and acts passive to those around him. He does not display aggressive tendencies and will not hunt the night guard. History BB was created in 1977 by Faz Cordoli and Sposen. He was in service for 10 years until an incident with a serial killer and Freddy Fazbear biting a child caused the pizzeria to be shut down for awhile. It was unknown to him at the time that he and the other toy models were thrown into the basement, left to rot. The events of his past have left BB rather traumatized and his recent emotions have displayed memories of depression by the event. Relationships Mike Schmidt: Mike is BB's best friend. BB played with him all the time back in the day, and even tried to save Mike while Freddy's jaws were clamped down. He wasn't strong enough to pry the jaws open, since then he has witnessed his best friend nearly killed by a repeat of the bite and Guardbear crunching down on Mike...in his insanity he stuffed Mike in Mike the Mongrel's suit. Thankfully he has recovered from the madness. Toy Chica (Chika): After being thrown in the basement, Chika took the scared and lonely BB under her wing and adopted him as her son, Chika is incredibly protective over BB and will rush to his location immediately should she hear him crying or calling for her. Mangle: Mangle is BB's adoptive father (sometimes second mother). Like Chika, he is fiercely protective over BB and will do anything to protect him. Daiki Fukada: Daiki isn't really fond of BB, finding him rather creepy and unsettling, BB tries to seek comfort from Daiki but is almost always shooed away... Fabio: Fabio is a older brother of BB's and the large toy bear works very diligently to make sure the small child is safe and happy. Bon: Also a brother of BB's, and is fiercely protective over the boy, and often plays music for him when he's sad. Jamie: Jamie is one of BB's friends, and he enjoys her company greatly. Other Facts * He can control his eye color at will. * He is eternally stuck as a child. * He is one of the few animatronics to try to befriend Guardbear. Category:Animatronics Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Canon Category:Males